


Adam Driver XXIV (TIFF 2013)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [24]
Category: Girls (TV), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tracks (2013)
Genre: Digital Painting, Dimples, Ear Kink, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Portraits, Soft!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: An amused Adam, with his lovely snaggle tooth and dimples on full display, holding his hand up to his mouth while he considers something. Bonus peek of his ear surrounded by wayward curls.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Adam Driver XXIV (TIFF 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to finally get to watch Tracks last week, and I just loved it. Being me, I then went rootling through google images for references of Adam as Rick, and stumbled over this gem taken during the panel for Tracks at the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival on 8 Sep 2013. I have no idea what someone said to provoke this expression, but whatever it was definitely amused him to no end; just look at that smile. And the hand! This is a man pondering his witty rejoinder.
> 
> Now, I'll admit that I'm more partial to a portrait shoot because the lighting is usually better, and the image is more likely to be higher resolution. BUT. How much do I love his myriad moles and freckles? So much. And here they are, on full display, unhidden by the misplaced zeal of a make-up artist who thinks that covering them somehow makes him more attractive.
> 
> Many thanks to Galit Rodan for taking the photo I used as a reference.
> 
> {Edited to add: Apparently this is the second photo from this SAME panel that I've drawn? The first was Adam Driver XXII. To be fair, it's a different camera angle, and a different photographer, but the date is the same; which would explain why that curl in front of his ear looks SO familiar. Hah! Clearly I need to go find a recording of this panel and watch it.}
> 
> My best guess is I put in about 8.5 hours of drawing time on this one. Hands are complicated, and getting the folds in his cheeks just so took an age. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiv-tiff-8sep2013.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiv-tiff2013-ear-twitter.jpg) [ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiv-tiff2013-mouth-twitter.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiv-tiff2013-eyes-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
